moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarrgh
"Rot Brain" = Description = The state of his body is in poor condition, many areas of his mottled and clay colored flesh worn away to expose bone beneath. His smell is strong and musky; a mix of dirt, slightly rancid sweat and tinged with gore. His hands are notably rotted, the bones of his fingers easily visible and strangely overgrown. The tips have been sharpened into claw like hooks that could be quite useful for climbing. He is currently wearing a random mix of various leather equipments, though from the look of some of the tears (which look suspiciously similar to claw marks) the wearer seemed to have some difficulty in dressing himself. Though considering one entire sleeve of his shirt is missing and one of his pant legs has lost most of the fabric from the knee and below "some difficulty" is a bit of an understatement. His vocal cords apparently took a nasty hit, a rattling sort of growl is unmistakable when he speaks. Oh, and he appears to be wearing a hangman's noose around his neck as though it were a tie. = Background = “Too dumb to be unhappy” is perhaps the best way to describe the rather upbeat and curious Forsaken. Having died a couple months before the plague of undeath took hold of the Eastern Kingdoms, his brain underwent heavy decomposition before he was raised. He lost nearly all of his memories and once he regained free will, nearly all of his intelligence. Due to the severe damage his brain received, he was one of the few Forsaken who only regained control of their own will once the Lich King’s grasp had weakened during the early parts of the campaign in Northrend. A few of the Forsaken Apothecaries who worked on him to get him into more presentable and permanent shape often remarked that he was a hair’s breadth from being nothing more then a mindless one. Rarrgh tends to be something of a feral creature - his name even being a result of one his frequent throaty growls. He is more comfortable crouching and crawling rather then standing and walking, and his speech capabilities are... rudimentary at best. He is capable of making himself understood, but it is not without some difficulty. His feral nature did lend a hand to his choice to become a rogue, however, as his sneaking, climbing and maneuvering skills are quite excellent, and he is much more agile then he may appear. Training as a rogue allowed him to work with his instincts rather then his now incredibly low intelligence. But that isn’t to say he was an especially bright man to begin with; he was an average man of average intelligence who spent most of his time working on his family’s ranch, focusing on the care and breeding of horses. He was a simple man with simple desires, and that is what he ended up becoming in undeath as well. As he is a creature of instincts, his life focuses on only a few things; he hunts, he eats, he explores and attempts interactions with those around him. His motivation is firmly set in baser instincts, making one of his long term goals the acquisition of a mate. He enjoys the physical appearance of males and females of all living races, finding them fascinating and often calling them “pretties” without regard to race or gender. In life his main desire was to find a wife and start a family, and now that desire lingers in his undeath - unfortunately for him it is one that will never be fulfilled due to the fact he is a walking corpse and... lacking in certain vital equipments. One can dream, however. = Hobbies = Rarrgh’s current hobbies include collecting femurs from various Alliance races, appearing in places at random with little to no explanation and attempting to make friends within the population of the Horde. He currently spends a large amount of his time with a troll named Zendall (who he is very infatuated with) and a blood elf named Khamina, who is not very fond of Rarrgh or his advances. Rarrgh also enjoys chasing after birds and attempting to get some sun on his cold, dead skin. His other hobby is enjoying the smell of living creatures, especially the sentient races. He tends to favor the scent of Blood Elves with Tauren and Trolls tied for second. He also enjoys Orcs, but the quicker retaliation he receives for crossing an Orc’s personal bubble is much swifter and more painful then the other races. As for his fellow Forsaken, he is neutral and rarely attempts to sample their scent. = Future Goals = Rarrgh wants more then anything to find a nice pretty to call his own. OOC Information/FAQ I need to draw more pictures of Rarrgh. Regardless, you can see more of my artwork on my other character pages, Moe and Jacobien or at http://ippylovesyou.deviantart.com Also will fix this up more later, since the images are refusing to upload and everything is angry. Sigh. Rarrgh is vaguely inspired by Hunters from L4D 1/2, but he's mostly his own dude. Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Forsaken Category:Enchanter Category:Miner